


Zostaw martwych w bagnach

by oEllenao



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: (no - miał magiczne drzwi i zaklęty strumyk ale to się liczy inaczej ;)), Gen, Poetry, bez magicznego pierścionka ;), bez większego wsparcia, bo nie tylko to wygrał, drobiazg, i w ogóle podziw, i wielu elfach, najpierw było Dagorlad, pod nosem mając wroga, potem Dol Guldur, sam samiusieńki praktycznie ze swoją świtą, teraz Sauron wraca do tego pierwszego czarem bezczeszcząc miejsce pamięci, wielki wielki podziw dla króla, z dedykacją, z kanonem za rączkę, z żałobą po ojcu, za to że się tyle czasu stawiał Sauronowi
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7564606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oEllenao/pseuds/oEllenao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Pisane przy Gollum's song (Emiliany Torrini) i Moon and moon (Bat For Lashes), dlatego niewesołe ;) Z dedykacją dla Brian.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Zostaw martwych w bagnach

**Author's Note:**

> Pisane przy Gollum's song (Emiliany Torrini) i Moon and moon (Bat For Lashes), dlatego niewesołe ;) Z dedykacją dla Brian.

Widzę, jak stary obraz próbuje mnie dręczyć,  
chociaż z czasem dawna groza przestaje być straszną.  
Znów pragniesz władzy. I znów jej zdobyć nie zdołasz.  
Nie jestem elfem, co się wrogowi poddaje łatwo.  
  
Słyszę krzyki, abyś martwych zostawił w bagnach,  
jednak wiem, że tam ojciec z innymi śpi spokojnie.  
Znów chcesz ten spokój zabrać. I znów sam go nie zaznasz.  
Nie jestem elfem, co o krzywdach potrafi zapomnieć.  
  
Czuję, jak twój cień powoli się tu zakrada  
i czuję twoją złość, gdy już dalej pójść nie możesz.  
Znów chciałbyś mnie złamać. I znów czeka cię zawód.  
Nie jestem elfem, co porzuca raz wybraną drogę.  
  
Choć sam na niej nie raz zostałem porzucony...


End file.
